Code Lyoko Origns
by Dalik Taltoka
Summary: New story


Episode one

The Creation of Lyoko

Our story begins in a small town. There is an old factory towards the edge of town. It is filled with old machinery. At the top of the elevator shaft there is a lab. In that lab there are four kids working with some of the old machinery. Their names are Steven, Ethan, Kayleigh, and Adam. Steven is a tall kid, good sense of humor, has a knack for adventure, he hangs out a lot, he skate boards, and likes punk rock music. Ethan is a cool kid, he hangs out with Steven and skates with him the two of them are always there to help the others at any time, and he loves to tell stories. Kayleigh is a cool, and laid back person, she likes making fun of other people. Adam is the brains behind the group. He is the one who is telling the others what to do to get the system up and running.

It was late in the fall when we begin our adventure. Adam had just finished building Lyoko. Adam was testing out the transporters that he had designed for his friends to go in to Lyoko. He asked Steven to step inside one of the transporters. He stepped in to the transporter.

"Ready, Steven."

"Yea"

"Ok, transfer Steven."

Then the computer system started up.

"Scanner Steven"

Then he was scanned.

"Virtualization."

Then he was in to Lyoko.

Steven looked like a normal person except for the fact that he had a tail and could shoot spikes out of his hands. He ran around the world. Inside he met two people and a bunch of robotic enemies. The first person that he met was Xana. Xana was the villain of Lyoko. His objective was to escape Lyoko and take over the world. The other person that he met was Aleata. She was the person that Adam made to help people in Lyoko. She was the only one who could use the towers. Xana also could use the towers, but he used them to escape from Lyoko. When Steven met Xana, he was giving instructions to destroy any one who tried to enter the tower. Then Xana entered the tower. Steven was about to follow when Aleata grabbed Steven and told him, "what do you think you are doing Xana has his troops not to let any one by who need more people than that."

Meanwhile Xana had used the tower to gain access to the real world. He took over a military satellite that could destroy anything from a single hair on someone's head to the core of the earth. Xana had it aimed strait for the building where Kayleigh and Ethan were. Inside Kayleigh had just picked up her phone. "Hello."

"Hi, Kay its Adam I need you guys to get over here to help Steven he is in Lyoko. Xana, The villain that I created, has somehow escaped and the only way to stop him is to shut down the tower. Steven will meet you there. Just get to the factory. Bye."

"Got it, be right there."

"Ethan lets rock."

Then they took off for the factory. Just as they left Xana shot the apartment.

"Nooooooooo! My home," yelled Kay.

Then they ran away as fast as they could. They ran to the entrance to the sewers. They went to a spot where there was a set of skateboards, normally there were three skate boards and one scooter, but Steven and Adam were already at the factory. They grabbed the skateboards and headed to the factory. They skated to a ladder that led to the bridge in front of the factory. They ran across the bridge. They grabbed on to the robes that led inside and swung in. Then they walked in to the elevator and went up to the lab.

The door to the lab opened as Kay and Ethan walked in. Adam told them to go stand in the transporters. They stood inside the transporters and then the doors closed. Adam got ready and did the job.

"Transfer Kay"

"Transfer Ethan"

Then the Computer started the process.

"Scanner Kay"

"Scanner Ethan"

The computer scanned them.

"Virtualization"

They were transported in to Lyoko.

Kay looked like a Ninja with swords strapped to her arms and Ethan looked like a skater with a skateboard of pure fire and he had a huge ax that could cut anything. Once inside Lyoko, Kay and Ethan had to find where Steven and Aleata were so they could help Aleata get inside the tower and shut it down. They ran along a bridge that led to an opening. There were four paths. Adam told them to take the path to the top right. They ran towards a tall tower. There were many guards surrounding the tower. They saw Steven and Aleata standing near a rock on the left. Then Steven grabbed them and pulled them over to the rock.

"Finally ok we need to destroy those monsters at the tower, so Aleata can get inside the tower," said Steven.

Than Ethan replied quickly, "ok then you heard him let's do this."

They ran off towards the tower while Aleata stayed behind to get ready to shut down the tower. Go no we have to win for Aleata. Meanwhile Xana was aiming the satellite right for the factory. "Guys I think you should hurry, because Xana is aiming at us right now," said Adam.

"Adam, just shut up we know what we need to do we don't need to hear you scream at us what to do we can handle this," yelled Kay.

Steven jumped as he shot lightning spikes at the box robots. He took out four of the robots in one shot, and then on the second shot he got the rest. Then Kay took on the flying hornet robots. She jumped into the air and used her swords as wings and flew right at the robots she slashed left and right to destroy the robots. After a minute or so the robots were destroyed. Now all that was left was the dragon. Ethan jumped on to his skateboard and skated up to the dragon and sliced the head off of the dragon, but before the he was killed the dragon breathed a breath of fire. The three were knocked out. This was Aleata's chance. She ran to the tower. She walked inside. As she walked in to the canter of the tower the circles on the floor lit up. When Aleata reached the center, she was lifted up to second platform. The floor here too lit up as she walked to the center of the tower. When she reached the center she put her hand to an invisible screen witch became visible has she touched it. The screen showed her hand print on it. The screen showed her name on it after then asked what the code was. She then typed in Lyoko. Then the lights in the tower shut down. Then the lights all came back on. Meanwhile Adam yelled "Back to the past," then a huge blast of light cover the city as the laser stopped in the middle of the blast on the factory. Then the others were talking about the adventure last night. Then they walked in side the school.

The End


End file.
